


Chocolatine

by skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen is a baker, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Laurent is a regular, M/M, in like a french bakery, laurent being difficult lol, modern baker AU, ne beta we die like men, soft happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: Damen loves owning his own bakery. He loves getting to know his regulars but there's one in particular he wants to get to know even more.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Chocolatine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sweet little fluff fic! It is loosely based off of my bakery visiting habits while I was studying in France, though sadly I had no romance like I've written here lol. I hope you enjoy this drabble!

Damen runs a hand through his hair, unknowingly wiping some flour into it, replaces the hair band which holds back his curls and then turns to the oven as the timer attached to his apron starts beeping. He turns the timer off, quickly washes his hands, and throws on some oven mitts.

When he opens the oven, a wonderful smell wafts powerfully into the room. The chocolatines were perfectly baked, all evenly golden crispy, the spiraled layers even and puffed. Damen gently set the tray down to cool and turned to take the next few trays out of the stacked ovens as they all finished one after the other.

As he moved away from the fresh chocolatines, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a rag from his belt and went back to his mixing bowl. He was trying to make a new variety of cookie, but he really wasn’t sure where he was going with it. He was distracted.

Damen was so very distracted because his favorite regular hadn’t come in yet today. The blonde-haired student had been coming nearly every lunch and sometimes for an afternoon snack for the past three-ish months. The student, who continues to refuse to give his name, was cold but polite and Damen adored him. Nik teased him about being simple, always falling for blondes, especially ones who only want to hurt him, but Damen ignores him. Damen let himself fall into a cute puppy love crush for the blonde who frequented his bakery and probably hated him.

Damen was worried a bit. The blonde hadn’t yet come in today and it was nearing five in the afternoon, which is about as late as the student would come for a snack. He paced a bit in the back as Nik helped customers up front. It was almost time for the two to swap places, Damen would come out with fresh goodies and begin helping customers while Nik would go back to the kitchen and clean up the chaotic mess Damen left. Damen didn’t want to go up front and have to try and focus on helping other people. He could work in the kitchen on autopilot. He had owned and run this bakery for nearly five years, and he knew the more basic recipes by heart and could focus on worrying about a person he really shouldn’t be worrying about. Up front he had to get his head out of the clouds as Nik would say and focus.

Halfway through another lap around the kitchen, Nik leaned into the kitchen through the doorway and with a heavy sigh said, “Stop your pacing, the blonde is here.” Damen’s face lit up in a grand smile, his one dimple showing clearly as he grabbed a tray of things to bring out to the front with him. “It’s about time for you to come out here anyways.” Nik grumbled a bit under his breath exhausted with his best friend.

Damen didn’t seem phased one bit by Nik’s grumblings and just stepped around him out into the little shop front end of the building. He stepped up to the display cases and short counter and set the tray down. Damen greeted the blonde with a warm “Hey there” and a smile.

The blonde, who had his arms crossed over his chest, his phone in his hand and his eyes glued to its screen, didn’t look up when he gave a very curt, “Hello, a chocolatine and a chocolate eclair please.” The blonde seemed to have, in his other hand, the exact change ready. He had been there enough to know the prices and be ready to be in and out quickly.

Damen always wondered what made the beautiful man so cold and stiff because nothing he tried, no polite conversation starters or pick up lines seemed to do much. He had had many one-sided conversations where he shared and rambled as he prepared the blondes order, maybe a little slower than necessary but never any real back and forth. The student (and Damen only knew he was a student because he had flashed his student ID to Nik once to get the discounted lunch deal) had never seemed put off by Damen’s advances, never shot him down. Damen would see him smirk or blush a bit sometimes, but his expression was normally tightly guarded, it was much of his body language that gave him away to Damen. He always stood close to Damen from across the counter, would typically drop his guarded tense stance when he walked in the bakery and he seemed to stand up straighter, more confident with Damen’s compliments. Damen just wished he could get the guy’s name and number and be more of gentleman than a baker with cheesy pickup lines (which he honestly felt creepy about sometimes, so he stopped but then Laurent seemed sad, so Damen was confused and would start his flirting again). 

But Damen would still do his job no matter how cold his favorite regular was. “Alright, I’ll get those ready for you…” he left it hanging at the end there a bit, clearly indicating he wished to have the students name, but the student said nothing. Damen sighed a bit and actually got to work bagging the sweets and going to the register to pull up the price. “That’ll be 3,40 euros please.” Damen says as he waits expectantly by the register for the blonde who still hadn’t looked up.

When he finally did look up, his face seemed to flicker through a variety of emotions before settling on the first genuine smile Damen had ever seen and then he started laughing. A sweet honest full bellied laugh was coming from the blonde as he looked up at the absolute mess that Damen’s hair and face currently were. He had wiped a large amount of flour through his curls, then put his head band back on without fully getting all his hairs back properly leaving stray baby curls sticking up in a variety of directions. He never wore the headband out front anyways he thought it made his face look weird shaped, but he had forgotten about it in his worries. He also had flour and some chocolate on his face from wiping it with the rag from his belt. His face tinted red as he looked in the reflection of one of the glass covers for the food and quickly swiped the headband off as the blonde laughed so hard, he bent over a little, tears in his eyes.

The blonde slowly stopped laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes and standing up straight in front of the register. He set his money down on the counter and put away his phone to pick up his baked goods. He seemed nervous for just a moment before he spoke up, “It’s Laurent.”

Damen, looking a bit like a kicked puppy, but still smiling, enjoying the silliness of it all, stops pulling out a napkin for Laurent (his name was Laurent oh god, it was perfect) and looked up a bit shocked. “Your name is Laurent? That’s beautiful…uh… yeah uh nice to meet you I’m Damen, or well you already know that... heh.” Damen laughed a bit awkwardly, but his smile never faltered. He finally managed to pull one napkin from the stack despite his nerves and set it on the counter for Laurent to take.

Laurent gave a soft smile back. “Yeah, I know your name and now you can stop pestering me about mine, alright?” The blonde looked down at his feet and pulled something from his bag again. A small card of some sort. “Don’t make me regret this.” He said softly as he set the card on the table and quickly fled from the bakery.

Damen picked up the card a bit confused and shouted a “Have a nice day!” to Laurent’s retreating form.

When Laurent was fully out of sight, Damen looked down at the card he’d been left. It was a blank looking business card and on one side there was written in lovely delicate neat handwriting a phone number and the name Laurent. The other side had a short note, ‘If all your flirting has been real, use this number and actually ask me on a date Mr. Baker’. It seemed out of character for the cold blonde but that laugh had sounded so warm and this note had some sass to it. Maybe Laurent had been hiding a warmer more carefree person in there the whole time, as Damen had somewhat secretly hoped.

Damen couldn’t wait for their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually write more of this but no promises.


End file.
